User talk:Ultra 1337
Help I can Help you in anything(example:user page, signature, store, coding and more) just ask in my talk page.-- 02:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) First trade at a market Interested in a trade visit my store!!!-- 02:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) DANGER SHOP Come to the Deep Sea Danger Zonefor great trades. 15:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hive Hey buddy You want to appreciate bees then join us at The Bee hive -- YOU HAVE BOUGHT Symbiosis The plan is I a going to keep you on my symbiosis until we both receive 100 grey bricks. -- 21:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok... that should be enough to get me my own symbioisis :D 21:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) : Actually, could you up it to 150 b/c you promised 5 months and 5*30=150 bricks 21:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well in that case I guess so yeah that will work but I am going to increase the time of my friend. p.s. I fixed up the tournament.-- 21:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, but please keep it reasonable (under 3 - 4 weeks) 22:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay 3 weeks will be good. because 5 months is along time, But its worth it for 500 clicks a day.-- 22:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::So, I wait three weeks, and then 250 clicks twice a day until we both get 150 grey bricks, (so like total 3 weeks) 22:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay time to put you on.-- 17:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Im ready 00:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::First Batch Sent 00:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Great.-- 04:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Click Batch Sent 13:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Harvested.-- 15:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Are you gonna click today?-- 01:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ill do it right now... 01:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::er... 10 minutes 01:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: Batch Sent 02:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Harvested.-- 03:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Batch Sent 19:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Harvested.-- 22:50, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Batch Sent 01:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Harvested. :) thanks.-- 01:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Lol... that was fast. 01:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Batch Sent. 19:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Erm... U there??? 00:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry I left I'm back and harvested :)-- 02:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Batch Sent 19:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Harvested.-- 23:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Batch Sent 02:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Harvested. thanks again.-- 22:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh and I think with the way were going now we could go up to 200 grey bricks instead.-- 22:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Naw, 150 will be sufficient 23:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Batch Sent 23:23, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You sure? Its been a few weeks and i have 55 grey bricks.-- 23:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hm... ill think about it. Batch sent. Btw, I just need 9 Gauntlets banners to get to rank 9. I can give you symbiosis time. 19:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! harvested.-- 19:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Incredible Items Please shop at Incredible Items. You will get quality items for quality deals! 02:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Can you shop at MLN Market too?-- 02:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Srry, buddies, but I am more or less looking for rank 8+ items... but ill see what I can order. 02:34, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I can sell you the ingredients to make a totemic animal (I can't make one myself since I don't have the blueprint).-- 04:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Could I be on your Symbiosis? (When you get one?) I will put you on mine when I get one if you put me on when you get one. -- 03:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yea.. but im still a long way off... 19:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Really. I just have to click 100 more times on a guys module and he sends me all of the animals I need to get to rank 9. Also I have 47 grey. Good luck! -- 22:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Banners and Nebs Hey I will send your banners and nebs as soon as you send me a friends request. -- 12:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Um... im already ur friend. I'm nobody1234... in my sig 19:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello?? You still haven't sent the items... 19:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) G or M Hey I was wondering are you working on the gauntlets or mantles side? -- 08:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Gauntlets, but i seriously havnt been doing much with it... 19:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Umm because I need those mantle banners back but I have enough Gauntlets to trade you for them. -- 23:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) oh... I'm really sorry, but I already used them to buy the Shield of Justice blueprint :( 23:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC)